


You're A Cad

by VintageSquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Nudity, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: While on a late night snack trip, the last thing Virgil expects is to be literally whisked off his feet and into the arms of his lover for a night of passion.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	You're A Cad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "You're A Cad" by the bird and the bee on Janus' playlist!
> 
> Huge thank you to Lulu (centreoftheselights) and Sage (storytellerofuntoldlegends) for beta'ing for me!!

The last thing Virgil had been expecting, while walking back to his room after enjoying a late night snack in the kitchen, was for Janus' door to snap open as he passed by. Like some sort of comical cartoon horror scene, nothing but an endless darkness was revealed within the wooden frame. Stumbling over himself in shock, hand clutching his chest, Virgil scrunched his face and leaned closer. There was something moving inside... 

His eyes went wide, and he reeled back, but not quickly enough to dodge the four hands that shot out from the darkness. Two grabbed his shoulders, one went around his waist, and the fourth caressed his cheek and pressed a finger over his lips before grabbing the front of his shirt. As fast as they had flung out, the arms yanked him back into the room, the door shutting tight behind him with a click of a lock. Left behind was a mindscape of other sides drifting blissfully unaware through their dreams.

When Virgil opened his tightly shut eyes, no longer was the room bathed under impenetrable darkness, but neither was it entirely the bedroom he had long grown familiar with over the years. Dramatic sconces still lined the smooth stone walls at even intervals, and his bare toes flexed and squished in the same plush carpeting that kept the space well insulated. However, nowhere could he see the usual row of low bookshelves normally topped with tanks housing Janus' beloved reptiles. Nor was there any sight of the many pieces of elegant (and dorky) decor Virgil knew belonged around the walls and lining shelves. 

There was only the large, four-poster bed, with its curtains currently tied back, and a certain snake standing in front of it. Virgil stumbled as three of the hands finally released him and slithered back to their owner. The fourth yet again made a different decision to trail down his bare arm and link their fingers together. 

" _So you want the whole world to notice you've come around..._ "

Glancing side to side, like a hidden camera would be revealed, Virgil raised an eyebrow at the sultry singing. "Janus, what are you-" 

He was cut off as the hand in his tugged sharply, pulling him closer to Janus who watched on with a far too pleased smirk. Stupid, dumb snake with his ridiculously soft looking hair and illegally gorgeous eyes. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing his usual attire, but was instead adorned in tight fitting pants that sat low on his hips and a collared shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Virgil couldn't help but feel noticeably under-dressed in his pajama pants and baggy t-shirt. 

" _Now you expect, we'll see how you're really so much better now..._ " As Janus crooned (in his totally awful, and not at all seductive voice), he pulled again, dragging Virgil ever closer. All six of his hands were out to play: two on his hips, two gesturing loftily as he sang, one now flourishing his hat, and the last holding tight to his prey. 

When Virgil was finally face-to-face with his captor, Janus tossed his hat away and bopped the pad of his finger down on Virgil's nose before the anxious side could speak up again. 

" _But I know the truth, I won't waste my youth._ "

Suddenly, four of the remaining arms wrapped around Virgil and pulled the pair chest to chest. The fifth slid up to cup the back of Virgil's neck to drag him into a hungry kiss. Moaning at the taste of his lover, Virgil grabbed at the front of Janus’ shirt and tugged him closer, sucking on his lower lip. Before he could lick inside Janus' mouth, the snake pulled back, infuriatingly put together despite his kiss-swollen lips.

" _A cad and a bounder, a dog and a cheat!_ "

Virgil's eyes widened as the song continued and he was spun out of Janus' embrace towards the bed. Before he could regain his bearings, Janus was pressing up against him once more, pushing him onto the mattress and kneeling over-top him. 

" _All the lives that you've had, all the hearts you eat-_ "

Four of Janus' arms slid away behind his back, their role finished for the evening, leaving the dominant pair to slide up under Virgil's shirt to knead at his hips. They moved on quickly, however, as if too hungry for the rest of Virgil's body to allow themselves to feast in one place for too long. Janus leaned in, licking over his bared fangs as he rolled Virgil's nipples between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. 

" _You're a rascal and a rogue, a villain and a crook,_ " Janus sang, licking a hot stripe up Virgil's jawline. 

Hands gripping Janus' thighs, Virgil tossed his head back with a low, drawn out groan. Everything about Janus was filling his senses, driving him mad, but he couldn't let the snake win that easily. Virgil managed to collect himself enough to glare up, though an eager glint of mischief shone in his brown and purple eyes. If this was how tonight was to play out, then game on. 

Sitting up - and trying to ignore just how much he adored the feeling of Janus straddling his lap - Virgil leaned in to mouth at his snake's throat. His tongue lapped at the hollow between Janus' clavicles, tasting the trembling of his vocal cords as he attempted to continue to sing. 

"Oh! _Still I tug at your line_ , mmm, _I'm a fish on your hook_ ," Janus' voice began to waver, but he held fast to his performance.

Virgil hadn't won yet, though. Even as he sucked a bruise into Janus' throat, the two hands rubbing at his chest began to tug at his shirt, trying to pull it off. Conceding to moving his arms to help remove it - not wanting to accidentally pull a shoulder and have to call the evening off - Virgil gasped as his torso was bared to the heat of the room. And heated it was. Whether it was the sconces' flame growing hotter, or their bodies, a thin sheen of sweat was starting to stick against the small of his back. 

Quickly grabbing Janus once more, Virgil flipped their positions, now kneeling over the snake with both of Janus' legs around his hips. He smirked down at his lover. "C'mon Jay, where's that pretty voice of yours? Don't you want to keep singing for me?" 

Narrowing his eyes, Janus braced his feet against the bed and rolled his hips up, grinding them together roughly. " _I know I should be better, but I'm worse!_ " 

The stiffer fabric of Janus' pants easily rubbed through Virgil's cotton pajamas, like he wasn't wearing pants at all. His cock throbbed, half hard and free of the confines of any underwear (it was healthier to let things 'air out' at night, after all, and he hadn't been expecting anything like this). 

Snarling to cover up what would have been a pathetically needy sound, Virgil braced one hand by Janus' shoulder and caught two fingers of the other on the uppermost button of his shirt. "Let’s even the playing field, shall we?" With a sharp tug, and a little mindscape magic for some temporary claws, Virgil tore open the buttons, exposing Janus' skin and scales. He definitely let himself moan this time, bending down to taste his treat.

Janus dragged his nails down the back of Virgil's shoulders, chest arching into the hot drag of tongue over his nipple. " _What's the point in pretending you could be a better man_ ," he gasped, grinding them together again. He hooked one knee higher up Virgil's hip, dragging his heel along the other's calf as he did so. Meanwhile, one hand snuck up to lace those purple locks around his fingers and tug Virgil's ear next to his lips. " _Just give in._ " 

In one smooth motion, Janus rolled them over once more, returning to his position perched on top of Virgil with a victorious grin. " _Since you'll always end up right back where you began._ " He sealed their mouths together, licking into Virgil's mouth and curling his tongue around the back of his teeth. "And where you belong, my sweet." 

Panting, Virgil wrapped his arms around Janus' middle, underneath his shirt, and pulled them flush, stealing kiss after kiss as their bodies rocked together. He could feel their arousal burning hotter as their cocks ground firmly, so close yet still impossibly separated.

"You are way too chatty tonight," Virgil panted when they finally parted for air, his hands greedily fumbling at Janus' belt. "And way too overdressed."

"Why don't you do something about that then, hm?" Janus grinned crookedly, showing off a fang. 

His smile was stolen as they took yet another tumble around the bed. This time, when they came to a halt, Janus' head hit the pillows and Virgil knelt over him with a look that said this would be the last time they changed positions that night. They both knew this was ultimately where they were going to end up, anyway.

Virgil made short work of removing that belt from his new angle, tossing it aside without looking away from the side underneath him. He undid Janus' pants and pulled them down around the swell of the other’s ass before tossing them away too. Janus was spread out for him to devour, and despite his earlier snack, Virgil was absolutely starving. Pinning both hips with his hands, he bent to lick up the side of Janus' hard, flushed cock, letting it rest on his face to nuzzle against it with the side of his nose. Janus’ cock may have been thinner than his own, but more than made up for that with its impressive length. Besides, Janus, conveniently, deliciously, preferred to be fucked by a shorter and thicker cock, anyway.

Groaning, Janus dropped one hand to tangle in Virgil's hair once more, giving it a light tug, not quite demanding yet. "Don't you dare keep me waiting another moment. Suck it, stormy." 

Virgil only grinned wider and began mouthing around the base instead. He hummed and closed his eyes to suck one ball into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue with a heavy groan of appreciation at the salty taste. Sucking hard, with a single-minded determination to tease Janus with everything but what he so desperately wanted, Virgil shifted to take both balls in while the shaft rubbed against his face up to the bridge of his nose. 

His groans grew louder when Janus tugged more sharply at his hair. Glancing up, Virgil was rewarded with the sight of Janus teasing around his nipple with his free hand, his eyes riveted on the show Virgil was putting on for him. The human side of his face was flushed a pretty red across his angled cheekbone to the tip of one slightly pointed ear. 

Letting Janus' balls fall from his lips, Virgil pressed a parting kiss to each of them and readjusted his hands to grab a handful of that gorgeous ass and pull Janus closer so the head of his cock rubbed over his tongue.

“Mmm that’s it, stormy, c’mon stop teasing!” 

Virgil only let Janus’ cock slip out of his mouth, smirking at the high whine he garnered. “Oh?” He tilted his head to the side, one hand reaching further to squeeze firmly at the base of Janus’ cock. “Like you weren’t teasing me with that little show of yours? Dressing so handsome and trying to seduce me with your song? A real snake charmer, aren’t you?” 

Grinning wider as Janus huffed impatiently and weakly kicked his hip with one heel for the pun, Virgil suddenly bent down to wrap his lips around the head of that gorgeous cock and sucked hard. The response was immediate as Janus all but wailed, his usually smooth tones hoarse as he called Virgil’s name to the empty room. He arched his back and tugged harder on the violet hair, silently begging for faster, deeper, more. His thighs tightened around Virgil’s head, trapping him in a hot and sweaty embrace, and Virgil could honestly think of no place more secure to be. 

Bobbing his head, Virgil drank in both his love’s cries of pleasure and his precome as he worked his way up and down the pulsing cock. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth, his massaged skillfully in one hand while the other kneaded handfuls of plump ass. 

Under such a wonderful, sensual, filthy onslaught, Janus couldn’t hold himself back. Fingers twisting their grip on those dark, sweat-slicked locks, his hips bucked up and his balls tightened as his cock throbbed against the pressure of Virgil’s lips. “Virgil! Oh, yes, yes, yes, Virgil!” His body snapped tight as a bowstring as his wordless groaning harmonized with the wet sounds of Virgil swallowing each spurt of his cum. 

He finally slumped back into the pillows, watching through lazily lidded eyes while Virgil licked up any stray drops. His cock twitched at the sight, but the overstimulation had him tiredly trying to swat his lover away. 

Virgil grinned like a cat that had gotten into the cream - quite literally. He pressed one more kiss to the side of Janus’ softening dick before all but slithering his way up to lay on top of and beside his partner. “You know, if you wanted me to suck you off, all you had to do was ask,” he teased. 

“And miss out on the absolute delight at seeing the look on your face? Darling, I thought you knew me better than that.” Janus grinned, petting a hand through the hair he had been tugging on rather harshly. “Admit it, you liked my way better.” 

Virgil snorted and nuzzled their noses together like the ridiculous sap he was. “Never.” Stealing a kiss, he hissed when his still hard cock rubbed against Janus’ thigh, still trapped inside his pajama pants. 

With a wicked smirk, Janus trailed his finger across Virgil’s collar bone and wound looping circles down his chest. “Wanna climb on top and jerk off on me? Mark me up with your cum?” 

Like a spider who had felt its prey tugging on its web, Virgil’s gaze locked onto Janus and all but devoured his beloved morsel with its heat. “Fuck yes.” 

Quickly kicking off his pants, Virgil swung his leg over Janus’ hips and settled himself comfortably across his partner’s thighs, cock hard and heavy on the spent length beneath it that was attempting to twitch in interest. Taking himself in hand, he dropped his chin down with a low groan, uninterested in teasing himself much more after the show he had feasted on. Janus began to rub and squeeze his ass, working around to press his thumbs behind Virgil’s heavy hanging balls. 

With a muffled grunt, and low call for his love, Virgil’s hips jerked with each spurt of white that painted across Janus’ chest. His hand tightened around the head of his cock, working out one last messy glob of cum. Chest heaving, he grabbed Janus by the jaw and pulled him into a filthy kiss, smearing his own cum between their bodies as they pressed close and writhed together on the bed. 

A seduction of such grandeur deserved more than one round, after all.


End file.
